Keep Calm and Carry a Nerf Gun
by Fyrearth
Summary: Crossover story with Lady Liberty and England's Private Moments. What happens when Evelyn meets Amelia? And what's wrong with Arthur? Maybe a Nerf War with MI6 was a bad idea after all...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia.

A/N: Okay, I know I usually do these at the end, but this one requires some explanation at the beginning. This is a crossover my beta Fall in Snow and myself are doing mostly because we started talking late at night (again) about how both our OCs would react to certain things, mainly each other. This first chapter is written in her verse. Her story is title England's Private Moments and if you haven't read it, it's pretty good and funny. The chapters in this fic will alternate between her writing and mine. Pay attention to the chapter titles to know whose POV you're getting. This also has some spoilers for Lady Liberty, but I think it's one ya'll will like! So, read on and enjoy.

France P.O.V.  
"I have made some changes to the device," the always polite Japan spoke up. Unlike a certain little island I know, Japan actually managed to be polite and respectful at all times.  
"Hey, Franny," Gilbert called from my side. I turned looking at him. Hopefully America would be able to keep Japan occupied for a while.  
"Gilbert has a _muy bien_ idea!" Antonio chirped up from his shoulder.  
"Here,here," Prussia ushered us into a circle. In a loud whisper he proceeded. "So you know the hot mental chick that hangs out with Arthur dearest?" I nodded at him not quite on the same brain wave as him today. "What if we just followed her?" I must have made an unusual face at him because he continued to justify himself. "Kiku never said it only worked on nations, why shouldn't it work on mythical crazy chicks too?"  
"_Si, si,_" Antonio chirped up again. I brought a hand to my chin thoughtfully. As much fun as it was to tease _Angleterre_-he was rather cute in his unguarded moments-the thought of spending a day watching a rather attractive female (no matter how crazy) was rather tempting.  
"_Oui,_ it sounds like a _tres bien_ idea!"  
"Well then," Gilbert brought the side of his fist to his open palm, "break!" He really needs to spend less time with America. We all turned to face Japan in unison. Japan seemed to have spaced out and America was staring at the ceiling. I wonder if they even noticed we had had a conversation without them?

"Hey hey hey, Kiku! The boys and my awesome self have come up with an idea that's almost as awesome as me, why don't we just focus in on Amelia?" Gilbert shouted.

"We should not!" Japan cried out. The influence of emotion in his voice made me smile. It made him rather cute. "It is bad enough we are looking in on England-san's privacy it would be inhonorable to look in on a woman."

Hahahah he was trying to protect _mon petit lapin_! He should not go drinking with the man; nothing would save his reputation after that.

"Ay, the controls have been changed _mis amigos_." Antonio whined from beside Japan. I love Spain's ability to startle people. It helps when Gilbert is drawing all the attention. Some days it has to be _moi_ but Gilbert does it better.

And most people think we're just perverted drunks.

"_Esta bien,_" Antonio started to, at random, activate the machine. A bright flash enveloped the room. I'm glad to be a nation at times or else I would lose my eyesight with all these bright lights and it would be a crime for the country of love not to be able to see all that is lovely. My eyes adjusted after the flare of light but there was no change. We were still in the conference room.

"What was that?" America finally spoke up. At least something was able to get through that thick skull of his.

"Please step away from my machine before I cause you bodily harm." A creepily calm aura swept through the room. Antonio shrunk down before almost melting away from the machine. "We shall not watch a woman. Either we shall watch Arthur-san or no one at all!"

In as much of a stormy way as Japan could he 'stomped' over to the machine in a whirl of motions; a familiar whirling sound filled the room and the colors began to blur.  
I have to take a moment to wonder if Japan's little slip of Arthur's first names implies they have been rather... familiar with one another...

_Angleterre's_ garden came into view as the world cleared up. The plants of _Angleterre's_ magnificent garden were still wet with morning dew. Arthur was a magnificent gardener; now, if only he could take his skill in the garden into the kitchen.

"Hey, Japan, dude, where's Iggy? Why would he be out here? It's like crazy o'clock in the morning." America spoke up. What time is crazy o'clock? It's the same time our meeting started. So maybe crazy o'clock is 6:30?  
"If the machine brought us here, either England will appear here soon or he is here." I ignored the mindless America and moved closer to Arthur's roses to give them more appreciation. Arthur's roses were lovely and, as the country of love, I will admire them. I moved closer to a plant with deep red blooms in it. As I moved closer though I realized there was a change in the soil at the base. It was darker. I came closer only to realise I may need to get my eyes checked...

There were boots sticking out from under the bush-small boots that would go on small feet. As much as he hates to admit it, Arthur has small feet, but what would his shoes be doing under a rose bush? The shoes were lying on their front, like someone had crawled in on their stomach and just stopped moving.

I leaned forward coming closer to the bush. A bird chirped in the distance but other than that it was a peaceful moment. The others seemed to think the same since they had gone silent. I took a minute to take in the sounds. The chirping birds, the buzz of bugs and the breathing of the bush.

Wait a breathing bush?

I leaned over the bush peering through the branches. There was a _cul_ hidden in the branches. A very nice and familiar _cul_ might I add. I moved up to the next bush and went a little farther; looking through this one, I could see the familiar blonde of my little _lapin's_ head. He was sleeping... under his rose bushes... how weird... His arms were folded under his head and he was facing away from the house. His old World War II coat was nestled over his shoulders. It had to be one of my favorite things to constantly see him in, much better than those tacky suits he generally wore, despite the negative memories associated with the coat. The not quite olive of the coat made his golden hair more brilliant but the better effect was on his eyes. Normally a nice red or navy blue did wonders for him but something about that off shade of his coat made his emerald orbs sparkle. It brought out the brilliant brightness of those gems.

"Dude! It's creepy how you just keep starin' at those bushes," America's annoying voice cut through my musings on my favorite little island.

"Did you find a rabbit Franny?" Gilbert began cracking up at his own internal joke. See what I tell him next time he's drunk. Yes Franny did find a rabbit in faded red plaid pajama pants.

"Why would _Inglaterra_ be hiding in a bush." Hmmm on second thought, next time I drink with them, I'll bring my little _lapin_ then they won't have time to ask me anything they can randomly remember later.

"Iggy's in a bush?" _Merde_! America can't come over here he'll wake _Angeterre_ up! I spun around in a movement of pure grace only to come face to face with another pair of green eyes. These eyes however were not sleep hazed nor were they emerald.

"Turn around _mi amigo_," I followed Antonio's instructions only to find America on the other side of me quietly leaning over the bush and looking at my little lapin.

"Awww," America cooed softly. "Too bad we aren't actually here and we can move him inside so he doesn't catch cold." I know little AMerica tries to pretend he doesn't care, but much like the man who raised him, he fails rather spectacularly. Then again, knowing little _lapin_ he would probably think it was his little fairies. "Hahahahah! He's so funny sometimes."America finished softly smiling.

Hm I wonder if Gilbert followed through on telling Arthur to take America to a strip club... it needs to be a gay one... and someone needs to pinpoint if America thinks as Arthur as a sibling, father, friend, wanna be lover... annoying neighbor...

"Earth to Franny, come in Franny, this is your captain speaking from Hudson, America."

"It's Houston! Houston, Texas! Not Hudson, that's a river in New York! They're hundreds of miles apart" Cried out overly loudly in an annoyingly whiny tone.

"Whatever, can you hear me Franny?" I gave Gilbert a look like he was out of his mind.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned my supposed friend. Sometimes I felt he just kept me around for his own benefit.

"You got this creepy thinking face on then didn't move. It was almost like you were debating whether America is sexually interested in _Inglaterra,_ and you may have started to think about your feelings towards him or Gilbert may have interrupted that train of thought." Antonio spoke from behind the line of us standing in front of the bushes. We all turned to stare at him wide eyed and speechless. Sometimes I believe he fakes the whole 'I'm an airhead' thing.

"Dude no, no, no, no, no I'm not in any way in hell sexually attracted to England!" America declared.

"You deni..."Gilbert was cut off.

"You speak Spanish?" It was everyone else's turn to stare at America.

"Well, yeah, I mean my second most prominent language is Spanish, but it's kinda like understanding Iggy; some of your words are just whacked."

"I think we have all strayed from the obvious issue at hand." We all looked at Japan expectantly. "It is very odd for England to sleep under his rose bushes when he has a well-made bed to sleep in."

"Not if his brothers fu..." Gilbert started to crackle.

"Gilbert, there are children present! You will scar poor little America for life." Antonio stopped him. "Beside his brothers wouldn't really _tenen relaciones sexuales_ in his bed, would they?" Antonio turned to look at me.

"Dude! I speak Spanish! I _comprendo_ your language. _Yo hablo espanol!_" Ameica howled in agony. "I'll never be able to sleep at Iggy's again! Uncle Iain is scary and now I have fucked up mental pictures to go with it!" America gave a cry of despair again.

I glanced at poor Japan who had turned red in the face. Hmm I wonder how long he's been like that.

"Arthur!" a frantic whisper came from around the house. "Arthur?" The youngest of the British Isles came around the corner of the house. The lanky teen was actually relatively tall due to his recent growth spurts; it seemed every time he managed to get a little meat on him he would shoot up again and lose it to height. This made the poor boy awkward and lanky rather like a limp noodle though he was one of the British Isles so a limp noodle with some habanero bite to it. He didn't quite reach either Ireland's or Scotland's height but he was taller than the twins.

Poor Arthur, how was it that everyone he raised turned out taller than him in the end? Perhaps it was the love and better food the colonies were provided over Arthur's own pathetic childhood. Then again, it could be karma biting him in the ass.

The redhead was dressed better for the weather than my poor _lapin_. Unlike Arthur he had changed out of his pajama pants and was wearing camouflage ones with his knee high boots actually tied unlike the poor attempt at lacing Arthur had done.. The boys red hair fell along the sides of his face framing the boyish look and making his smattering of freckles stand out more. Normally his hair was more tamable than Arthur's, yet today it seems he was determined to draw more attention seeing as how he had twigs and leaves in the red locks.

The boy wasn't wearing a coat but a slightly loose black long-sleeved shirt which did nothing to hide how skinny he actually was. Bone, skin, and energy seemed to be all that he was made of; of course the stubborn genes had to be added but one couldn't see this from afar. Going cross ways around his torso was a belt which held a... bright yellow gun... across his back... on the belt wrapped around his scrawny hips were bright orange canisters that appeared to be made out of plastic. In his hand was an over sized, yellow and black plastic revolver. Overall it was overly tacky and looked like something american first year college students would do.

The lovable mass of awkward teenager was known as Patrick to his family and of course close family friends! Which Iain and I being close friends made me practically family. The boy was huffing slightly as he came up onto the porch. The tops of his cheeks held a slight dusting of rouge from his run in the cool morning air.  
"Arthur? Arthur, I secured the perimeter." He spun around looking for his missing sibling. "Where did you go? Arthur?" He looked at the garden again before stomping his foot on the ground in a very childish way. Of course this wouldn't be a trait he had picked up from _mon lapin_. "He better not have gone back to bed! He promised to play with me!"

Hide and go seek maybe but alas, _mon lapin_ didn't make it to a bed... but he did go back to sleep. Explains why he's in the rose bushes. And here I thought _mon petit lapin_ had taken one of his little fairy tale games too far. Too bad his shoes are sticking out from under the bush or it would be a perfect hiding spot. I wonder what time they started playing their game?

"What's that Cymbeline? Why is Arthur sleeping in the rose bed?" Patrick cocked his head to the side and looked rather like someone had asked him a riddle. "I'm not sure why my brother would sleep in a rose..." he stopped, his mouth morphing into a rather unattractive smile. "My brother decided to hide from me in the rose bushes, huh? Well I'll show him! Northern Ireland is nothing to fuck with when I want your attention; you will not sleep under the rose bushes!" I have to give the kid credit. He has heart, it's just sorely misguided and needs several centuries of refinement.

As he was making his declaration, the kid put his hand into the one actual military pouch on his pants and pulled out a cheap lime green see through water gun. He could hide the whole thing in his hand if he wanted, but that may be a better indication of how much more he needed to grow to fit his body than the squirt gun's actual size. He stowed the over sized yellow revolver in between his belt and his pants... I guess that worked... rather unrefined but efficient.

Patrick jumped off the porch landing with a cat-like grace that all the brothers share; it may have something to do with the wilderness they grew up in but that didn't explain Patrick-he landed on the balls of his feet without a sound and shot off towards the bushes. Hmmm when he outgrows the awkward phase Arthur is going to have a hard time keeping all the girls and guys off of him.

He cracked a manic smile that only one of the British Isles could produce, mind you they were all slightly different but all with the same underlying insanity. Maybe they drove each other to it. I shrugged to myself, who knows? He slowed his jog to an almost stalking speed, pale green eyes bright with the excitement of the hunt. Yes, oh yes Arthur was going to have to beat the girls off that one and knowing Arthur and his gentlemanly ways he would start with a metal cane! If we were even remotely visible I may have feared for my life the way his eyes widened in excitement at seeing Arthur's boots.

The boy crouched low moving one leg almost its full length out before shifting his weight to it. It was rather awkward, much like the teen himself, but showed his amazing flexibility and moved him that much closer to Arthur without having the worry of disturbing the ground below. Once his full weight was balanced he tucked the leg that had originally held his weight close to his body before repeating the shuffle crouch again.

The leaves of the bush touched the tip of his nose as he looked down on his smaller sibling with manic glee. Slowly he raised the little weapon and extended his arm towards Arthur.

Arthur's nose gave a slight twitch before his emerald eyes flew open. In less time than it took me to acknowledge the change, Arthur's eyes went acid green. His knees slid up so his feet were now under the bush and not sticking out. His back arched in a very cat like move that brought his shoulders and back out from under the bushes and into the space between.

This is when Patrick made a would-be fatal mistake. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, but it was all Arthur needed to roll out of the bushes and into the clearing. Before poor Patrick knew what was going on the boy was pinned wide eyed to the ground his brother over top of him with a snarl and eyes radioactive green. This was not going to end well for Northern Ireland.

"Captain! Get the fuck off the runt!"

A/N2: Reviews are loved and encourages us to write more. Especially Snow!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. We do, however, claim Evelyn, Amelia and Maddie.

* * *

Evelyn stared at the papers in front of her in despair. She had been at this for hours and the numbers were beginning to blur together. Why couldn't America just accept isolationism again? That would make economics so much easier. Of course, this had nothing to do with the fact she just didn't want to learn about the global economy or the paperwork that went along with it.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sky a perfect forget-me-not blue with not a cloud in sight; the temperature just right for jeans and a light jacket. Unfortunately, Arthur was going to stop by later today to check her work. He had given her some old reports to work through for practice since she would be doing them for real soon enough.

Evelyn sighed and turned back to the papers. She pushed Texas back up on her nose and scribbled out a wrong number correcting it. The girl still wasn't used to the glasses constantly fiddling with and adjusting them. Matthew assured her she would in time, but Alfred thought it was just amusing; why did he have to be so frickin' _blind_?

_You're not annexing Texas just because you don't want glasses._ Alfred interjected a hint of warning in his voice.

_I wouldn't really do it, but seriously, these things are annoying._ She adjusted the eye wear again disentangling a stray strand of hair from them.

Evelyn calculated a few more numbers using the eraser of her pencil to tap the calculator buttons. She could feel Alfred shifting restlessly in the back of her mind which meant he would start whining...

_I'm bored._

There it was. It was amazing how those two little words could derail her entire train of thought and, unfortunately, it usually meant they weren't going to be productive for the rest of the day. How in the world did the English nation withstand America's whining?

_We have to get this done Al._ Evelyn reminded him. _You could always _help _me. You've done this before, right?_

_Not for this economy. Besides, it's awesome outside. A hero like me can't be expected to sit in here doing paperwork while it's this nice!_

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but the hazel orbs still strayed to the window as she twirled her pencil absently. The weather hadn't been this nice for a while and she could swear she was starting to get permanently attached to the chair.

"Maybe for a little while..." the girl finally conceded as Alfred cheered in the background.

She stepped out into the fresh Virginia air stretching her arms over her head. Birds soared overhead lazily calling to each other. A breeze from the north sent goosebumps down her arms. She ducked back inside grabbing her dark brown leather jacket out of the closet intentionally ignoring Alfred's requests for his beloved bomber jacket-despite how cool she or he thought it was, it was overly large on her and she only wore it when cold.

Shrugging it on, she hopped off the porch and started into the surrounding woods, her favorite boots sinking into the soft loam. She hummed Alfred's new favorite song as he sung-loudly-in the back of her head.

A foreboding tingle crawled up her spine. Evelyn stopped in her tracks and Alfred's singing trailed off.

_What was...?_

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light. America cried out putting one arm over her eyes. There was the disconcerting feeling of movement and then everything stopped.

Evelyn swayed on her feet, spots still in her eyes. She tried taking a step, but fell too disoriented still to really move. As the nausea and dizziness started to fade, she examined her surroundings. This definitely wasn't the Virginia forest anymore. For one, there was clanging and raised voices. For another, she was _surrounded_ by metal.

She had landed in a shipyard of some sort. Judging by the accent of the few people she could actually hear, she was in a _British_ shipyard.

_Did you nation hop?_ Alfred asked confused.

_I don't think so, but it's not like I'm the best at it or anything. Maybe I should call Artie? _Evelyn reached for her cell only to groan in frustration when it wasn't there; she must've left it on the desk when she went outside.

A movement of shadows drew Evelyn's eyes upwards, towards the edge of a ship. Standing there was a blonde haired girl. The girl was taller than herself yet still in the short category. She wore a white bubble puff jacket and a black mini skirt. Under the skirt were a pair of white leggings that ended shortly after her knees. Calf-high combat boots covered her feet, yet they weren't tied properly and one had even folded downwards. Her hands were looped into the pockets of the coat and her blonde hair fell to her shoulders with gentle waves. Her eyes, on the other hand, did not match her disposition. They were a swirling abyss of red and lavender and every shade in between.

Evelyn could almost feel herself drawn into them before a nudge from America pulled her out. She wouldn't make eye contact with the strange girl again.

"So you're what's caused the disturbance?" The girl cocked her head. If she were a cosplayer, she would have the perfect tone and voice to be Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. "I see now. Well this shall be fun." The girl nodded her head. "Little nation that once wasn't but now is, I will take you to someone who shall guide you to someone more familiar until Order rights itself again." The girl turned and began to walk away.

Evelyn stared after the girl in a mix of curiosity, apprehension and downright disbelief. What the hell was going on? Then she realized the mysterious girl was walking away not bothering to look back to see if the American was following.

"H-hey! Wait up!" America scrambled to get to her feet taking off after the other blonde. She heard a slight laugh from up ahead catching only a glimpse of golden locks before the girl disappeared around a corner. Evelyn used America's amazing strength to boost her speed flying around corners and jumping over obstacles at a reckless pace, but it still wasn't enough to catch up; the mystery girl remained always just out reach. "Damn it! I said wait up!"

It wasn't long before they entered the main town. Evelyn didn't recognize it and neither did Alfred so it wasn't anywhere near London. People crowded the main street going about their morning tasks oblivious to the chase happening right in front of their eyes.

America paused at an intersection; she had lost the girl in the crush of people and was taking a moment to recover her breath as the nation frantically searched. She didn't know why, but it was awfully important that she follow the mysterious girl. Finally, she spotted a blonde and that puff coat among the more somber clothing and raced off again pushing her way through the crowd.

The other blonde turned down a side street and Evelyn broke from the English rush hour taking a parallel alley to try and cut the second girl off. It didn't work. The mystery blonde stayed defiantly ahead of her. Cursing under her breath, Evelyn sprinted after the other girl watching as that tell-tale blonde hair disappeared behind a tree in the woods at the edge of the town.

The American had to slow once she entered the unknown terrain. A laugh from up ahead and a flash of blonde had the nation dashing off again however. She dodged trees and other debris with all the skill America had gained in his wars only to be felled by a root that had not been there a few seconds earlier, at least that's what Evelyn told herself. Alfred helped her check her ankle; luckily it wasn't even sprained. Unfortunately, the time taken on the could-be injury meant she had lost her quarry.

"Bloody hell in a hand basket!" Evelyn threw her arms in the air kicking a tree to relieve frustration.

_Stop using England's slang. It's embarrassing! _Said Alfred.

_I'll use whatever slang I want. Besides, if it wasn't for the British, you'd be speaking French._

Alfred shuddered, whining. _That's not funny. I don't know how Mattie survived with that pervert._

A twig snapped off to the left. America whirled to face that direction on the defensive. The nation ignored the fact there weren't any dangerous animals in the country arguing that it was better to be safe than sorry.

What emerged, however, was not an animal, but another girl with yellow blonde hair wearing an American Navy Officer's uniform and yellow converse.

"Well what have we here?" The new girl cocked her head to the side with a slight smirk eyes dancing with mirth like the waves on the beach. The original girl also came out from the trees standing across from the second.

"A little nation who is but was not." The first answered.

"I think I've eaten less cryptic fortune cookies before." The second groused.

"Take her to your pirate, he will be a familiar face to her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll take her." The second waved her hand in the air almost dismissing the other. "Are you not coming?"

"I shall meet up with you later, Amelia." The first smiled lazily putting her hands in the pockets of her puff coat.

"I'm glad you generally hang out in Canada; America's interesting enough without you." she gave a smug smile at this.

Evelyn shook her head dispelling the haze that seemed to descend over her. "Wait a second! Who the hell are you people? Don't I get a say in this?" She glared at the two of them trying not to meet the first's eyes after what happened last time.

"Since you decided to follow Chaos..." Amelia paused and rolled her eyes." I'm going to say no. And it's really only no if you want to live."

The American bristled. "Don't threaten me!"

"Relax, Sweetheart. Captain, my Captain would be pissed if some, and I quote 'damn, Yankee, bastard' went and got themselves lost in the woods and died of starvation... or fae."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but she could feel Alfred seconding the motion. "You sound like Artie. Fae don't exist."

"She's not all important, is she?" The second girl looked at the first who nodded her head. "Well damn and here I wanted to let her see how non-existent the fae could be come the full moon."

"Okay, seriously, who the fuck are you people?" The American nation interrupted getting more than a little frustrated with the whole situation.

"You're best friend and worst enemy," the first girl said in an ominous voice giving a little twirl.

"Hahahah, looks like you're new best friend if you want outta these woods in a sane manner any time this decade."

America groaned looking to the heavens. "Why me?" she complained. There were moments when she wanted to go back to the time when all she had to worry about was paying the rent and doing her homework. She didn't have to worry about rent anymore since the government paid for all of America's houses/apartments, but her workload had increased ten-fold (a gross exaggeration, but still...) and her life had been a constant stream of oddities since she became a nation. She sighed, saying, "Looks like I don't have much of a choice then. Lead on." Evelyn said with a dismissing wave.

"Oh, poppet don't be like that, you're taking away my fun, and I just got done with work too." The second girl pouted.

"Why does everyone have fun picking on me? Sheesh, you're like Uncle Scotty." The American complained crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's 'cause you're an American sweetie, and short, and absolutely adorable when flustered... or exasperated." Amelia listed off nonchalant.

Evelyn felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "I-I-I am not! And now you sound like that stupid, perverted Frenchie!"

"Parlez-vous français?" The girl smirked showing her white teeth.

"Oui, et vous?" Evelyn replied without pausing, somewhat confused.

"Now who sounds like a stupid perverted Frenchie." A shit eating grin spread across her lips.

Evelyn blinked stupidly as Alfred ranted in the background. "Damn it!"

"Oh, you're sooo much fun! Not as fun to play with as the real Frenchie, but that's a story not for those under thirteen."

"I'm twenty-one!"

"Show me some ID sweetie, and I can tell a fake." She winked.

Evelyn smirked reaching for her wallet. She patted her back pockets as all color drained from her face and she hung her head in defeat; the little leather square was probably sitting by her phone on the desk back home.

"A word of advice, Evelyn, for home and abroad, carry more cash on you; not everyone takes plastic." The girl produced the wallet. "I'm sorry about your family; I hope you have found happiness in other things."

The American snatched the wallet out of Amelia's hand flushing scarlet. "Do you always pick the pockets of people you just met? And I have a new family now." She added a little sadly remembering the one she lost, but a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she recalled the antics of her adopted family.

"I'm glad, and yes. Old pirate habits die hard. It was such a fun time!" She started humming a drinking song.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Pirate...?"

"Oh! How's your credit score, by the way? You might want to go through the aforementioned stolen object..." she started whistling the song now moving ahead.

The nation quickly thumbed through the beat-up leather wallet finding her credit card missing. "Screw you!" she yelled after the retreating girl moving to follow.

"We were fighting about the French earlier" she mumbled under her breath... "I think I would much rather do you." She wiggled her eyebrows and held up the plastic card.

Evelyn backpedaled blushing for the third time in the short span of time. "Th-that's not what I meant." She recovered after seeing the card. "Gimme that!"

"You'll have to forgive me darling," she batted her eyelashes. "Months at sea with a bunch of smelly men... well you're like a breath of fresh air. I could just eat you up. By the way, that's your first payment I expect you to follow through..." she trailed of suggestively.

Evelyn stared at the girl with a mix of horror and shock. She was speechless. Where was her Brit when she needed him? For that matter, why wasn't Alfred saying anything?

He was just as horrified as her.

"Hahahahahahah," the girl burst out in peals of laughter. "Oh, it fucking hurts!" She clenched her sides. rubbing tears from the corners of her eyes. "You know if you don't want to be played with, you shouldn't give me such awesome reactions. Makes my tormenting you soooo worth it." She broke into laughter again. "Besides, I've seen waaaaay too many eye-candy boys to ever go for the same team." The laughter continued.

Evelyn puffed out her cheeks much like a frustrated child. She pushed past Amelia, pouting silently. After a few yards, she realized she didn't know the way and turned back to the other. Not meeting the other blonde's eyes, she asked, "Are we going or what?"

"Not in that direction but sure." She made a right angle and continued on.

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at the sailor's back before following.

"Was that an invitation? I wasn't kidding about the men and you are as cute as a button!"

"N-no! Stop that." She defended herself weakly.

"You shouldn't be so shy; if you're curious, I don't mind." She gave another shit eating grin.

_Just shut up,_ Alfred told her.

For once, the elder of the two had a good idea and Evelyn decided to follow it.

"Awww, did I hit a sensitive spot? You're not ashamed are you?"

"So, what is a U.S. navy officer doing in the English woods?" Evelyn asked trying desperately to ignore the last comment.

"Oh! Well, like the wanna be Canadian said, I'm going to visit my Captain and I liked this uniform today. My sailors didn't really care since I had them in the little sailor outfits earlier. Ya know, the stereotypical ones! They were so cute and totally not thrilled; they liked the change."

The American cleared her throat nervously. She had a feeling this girl was slightly insane. "What ship are you on?"

"The Dutchman's my ship. Been that way since I took it from the poor Dutch guy... his loss..." she shrugged.

Evelyn stumbled. "You're _not_ talking about the Flying Dutchman, are you?"

"Why no..." the girl trailed off as her head snapped up. "Move," she snapped. She took off running and came out to the side of a blond on top of a red-head.

"Captain! Get the fuck off the runt!"

* * *

A/N:I figured out how to use the horizontal line! Only took me how long...

See? Some spoilers for Lady Liberty. Hope it didn't disappoint anyone. Reviews are loved!


	3. France POV

Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia. Damn...

* * *

"Captain! Get the fuck off the runt!" a familiar voice rang through the air. Arthur reacted with a jolt like he had been physically slapped. His head cocked to the side and his eyes went wide. The eerie green had been replaced with familiar emerald.

"Oh! Paddy, I'm dreadfully sorry..." he looked around himself in an absolutely adorable way. "What is going on here, again?" he questioned staring imploringly at the younger who he was still sitting on.

"You were getting off of me." Patrick wheezed out.

"Oh! Quite right! Cheerio!" Arthur rolled off of his brother before sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Dude! His accent's even more kick ass when he wakes up!" America shouted from besides me. I think what America was going for is that Arthur acts more like a stereotypical Englishman when he first wakes up, his accent is the same.

Patrick rolled to his side sitting up and facing his brother with a half pout, half glare. Arthur seemed unfazed and proceeded to yawn and rub his now half-lidded eyes.

"Now what the hell is going on? I leave you two for a few days, cough weeks cough, to do my job and I come back to Arthur trying to kill you! What the fuck you two! You do know this is Northern Ireland, right Arthur not Shamus, this is the little sibling you love."

I will have to give Arthur credit for this because he was fucking adorable. He cocked his head in the middle of Amelia's speech, lower lip jutting out in a look of absolute confusion. His eyes had gone wide and watery. Amelia just stuck one hand on her hip and tapped the opposite foot.  
"Why would I try and kill Paddy? I love Paddy, best bloody family m'got." Arthur cocked his head away from Amelia and, almost like he had noticed Patrick for the first time, looked at him. "See, see Paddys, 'ere. I love you Paddy, you're my favorite, always." He then proceeded to lunge hug the younger brother before a slight snore tore through the air.  
"If I hadn't started this, I would be really freaked out right now." Patrick spoke with a slightly spooked voice staring wide eyed at the sibling that was using his shoulder as a pillow.  
"Started this? And what might this be?" Amelia leaned down over Patrick a firm smirk on her lips.

"I may have woken him up at three something in the morning to play a Nerf war game between us and MI6. He agreed to it weeks ago. They wanted a terrorist situation where the terrorist would be able to respond to anything and have the upper hand with knowing the lay of the land. Arthur thought it would be good training for me in survival and good training for MI6 so he agreed as long as we stayed out of the house. Of course I didn't tell him the MI6 called wanting a time and I may have told them freaking early in the morning as petty revenge for Arthur not letting me get my newest video game." Patrick made an adorable 'I'm innocent face' to go with his story.

"Well that explains the outfit, and I bet you learned a lesson too huh?" Amelia continued to smirk.

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah, don't sneak up on Arthur while he's sleeping. No matter how many time I've had to be saved when I try, I shall keep trying and one day I'll win." He finished his little speech with an 'I'm awesome' head bob.

"Hahahah, you are so a Kirkland. Anyway I brought a guest." She held out her hand to another girl. "Guest meet Mattress and Sleeper. Mattress, Sleeper meet guest." Amelia had a shit eating grin on her face the whole time she spoke.

""The names Patrick Kirkland, So do you want to stick around and play with us, Amelia, guest?" Patrick gave them the most adorable puppy eyes. Arthur gave a little snore and pushed his nose into Patrick's bony shoulder.

"Sure," the girl responded in a clear tenor voice something that wasn't too high and nothing that wouldn't fit that petite frame. It was the type of voice you wouldn't get tired of hearing over and over again. Something that reminded you of a good friend and a warm fire. She put her hands on her slightly curved hips looking with a look on her pretty face that hid the laugh she was trying not to let out. Boot cut white washed jeans hugged her hips in such a way as to emphasize them without making her look overly hippy. Her relatively short legs led down to a pair of brown, short heeled, worn leather boots. She wore a dark brown leather jacket over a fitted tee advertising Coca-Cola nicely over her breast. Her wheat blonde hair was put up in a sloppy bun at the nape of her neck while a pair of wire-rimmed glasses covered hazel eyes tinged with blue. Definitely an American; there was no denying that lack of fashion sense. "Name's Evelyn by the way. Want some help getting him off?" She nodded toward the blissfully sleeping _lapin_ her mouth curved into a smile that hid a secret.

"I could play a nice little game of war. It'll be fun." Amelia chirped up. If I'm not mistaken Amelia was wearing one of America's Navel Uniforms, one for Marine officers how peculiar. She unbuttoned her bulky navy officer jacket and left herself in a just a grey tank black leather gloves, must have been custom, still covered her slim fingers and had a nice little bunching effect around her wrist. Her navy slacks were a nice line to flow down her nice curves to her yellow converse covered feet, another custom job or so it seemed."Of course you'll have to provide the weaponry; mine would most definitely leave more than a few men dead." First they would be paralyzed by those amazing curves of with that yellow line running down the seams of her pants was doing wonders for then they were fair picking for whatever she would do to them… I wonder if she could drown them on land.

Patrick wiggled under his older sibling in an attempt to dislodge him, but once Pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland gets his hand on something while he's asleep-well unless he lets go of his own free will-that something isn't going anywhere. Patrick gave the cute little American a look of patheticness which somehow was translated into a 'help me please'. The little brunette grabbed Arthur under each arm and pulled him back seemingly with no effort at all. Except for the fact that Patrick's other shoulder came too. Looks like he let go of the shirt at some point.

"Boy, Artie needs to lay off the scones. He's heavier than he looks." Ah, that would be because of _mon lapin's_ grib on his lovely little brothers shoulder. She was ligitly dragginh both boys. Despite her complaint, the fair maiden laid Arthur gently in the grass, where he proceeded to let go of Patrick and hug a gun to his person; cute, in a creepy way. Amelia grabbed the cuff of Patrick's collar hauling the scrawny nation part way to his feet. He was a good few inches taller than her.

"How'd you know his name?" Patrick cocked his head and glared at Evelyn. I guess in nation years, he's a little young to be interested in girls... or boys.

The brunette _belle _gave thought to the question rubbing the back of her neck. "Amelia told me before we got here." Amelia turned and looked at the girl her eyes narrowing slightly, but she let it slide and went back to poking Arthur with the toe of her boot. "So, Nerf war huh? Got any extra guns?" The girl, Evelyn, asked quickly in a subtle effort to change the topic.

Patrick eyes lit up as a shit eating grin crossed his face."Yep, sure do. Since your hu... a gir..."Amelia shot him a cross look, which even though he couldn't see he most definitely felt by the way his spine went ram rod straight. "An American, I'll let you have the guns instead of the grenades and short range weaponry." He nervously rubbed the back of his head and moved back towards the porch. Approaching one of the stationary box benches, he flipped the lid open. Inside was more overly tacky, horrendously colored plastic weaponry.

As if a switch had been flipped, the American turned into an energetic little kid eagerly grabbing a revolver and shotgun along with extra ammunition. I took a glance at the other little American who was eyeing the new girl warily, almost with a growl. Evelyn froze in mid-motion her eyes dulling into a glassy haze. In an instant the happy child was replaced by a war veteran. She lifted a sniper rifle and the ammunition case that went with it. The tacky orange box was attached to her belt while the gun made its way across her back, the black strap that attached it to her sitting nicely between her breasts. She formed an x over her chest when she added another big gun. A revolver identical to the one tucked in Patrick's belt was in her hands as she pulled the cocking mechanism back. "Let's do this!" She struck a horrible tacky pose... very much an American.

"She so cool!" America gushed suddenly.

"What's with this kid? He's being unawesome Franny! One minute he's glaring daggers at her and the next he thinks she's cool." Gilbert whined.

"Maybe it will be a slow acting love story?" Antonio chipped in. We all stared at him before null and voiding his idea turning back to the scene at hand.

"I hope you know how to do more than pull a trigger. MI6 guys are pretty elite." Patrick gave her a smug smile.

Her brilliant eyes went dull again before a short barking laugh which didn't match her voice thus far erupted from her mouth, it was a rather familiar annoying laugh, though I couldn't quite place it. "Ha! I'm the best gunman on either side of the Pond. This'll be a piece of cake." With a slight almost fall forward, she looked back up at Patrick eyes focused and bright.. "And so modest too." She muttered under her breath.

"Did that girl just talk to herself?" Gilbert spoke up. I nodded at him.

"Maybe she has a multiple personality disorder?" I added to my motion.

"Leave it to Arthur to attract the crazy cute ones." Gilbert grumbled back.

"Someone has to since none of us do!" Antonio chipped in cheerfully. We both gave him a dead panned look before ignoring him.

While the children bickered, I moved from the porch back to the garden where Amelia was dragging Arthur by his wrist towards the fountain in the back of the garden.

"Guess I'm going to have to teach the little bugger how to execute a well thought out revenge scenario, huh, Captain? Since you and your brothers are doing a half-assed job of it." She gave a few more tugs on his arm dragging him across the grass and stone pathways.

"You would think with the relative distance from the ocean this would be a lot easier. Too bad when you removed the ten years curse a lot of my strength went with it." She gave a grunt as she pulled Arthur up to the edge of the fountain. She grabbed him under his arms giving me a perfect view of her _cul_ sticking into the air. With a huff, she set Arthur up so his he was sitting up, back resting against it.

"She made this look fucking easy the way she just lugged you up like that." Using the back of her glove, she wiped imaginary sweat from her brow.

"Now how to get you in the water without busting my back?" She started at him a moment before kicking him over. _Mon lapin_ gave a start waking up with eyes wide as saucers.

"Who, where, sound the alarms!" Arthur managed to garble out in a order a well trained dog wouldn't have followed.

"You're not under attack, Captain, ya just fell over."Arthur looked at her his eyes returning to being half lidded. "Ya need to sit back up on the fountain edge if we're going to... get the... shiny rocks?" She ended in a question not quite sure of her own lie I guess.

"Quite right, quite right!" Arthur chirped happily; he got up rather drunkenly sitting on the edge of the fountain for her. "We must get our shiny rocks." He smiled at her widely. "Can't let them get away!" His shoulders slumped and his eyes shut all the way; he was back asleep.

"Oh, honey, Patrick didn't put any caffeine in you, did he? It was the worst thing that ever could have happened to you; at least the nicotine you were able to give up over time."

"Should I get some coffee?" A new blonde spoke up. I have no idea where she came from! She just seemed to appear out of thin air.

"That would be awesome Maddy. At this rate he's going to need a double shot espresso just to get going." Amelia turned looking at the new blonde.

"Oh joy!" The girl clapped her delicate hands together in happiness. "Arthur on a caffeine buzz; what fun, what amusement he can stir up for me!"

"He'll be like a god damn chipmunk on sugar, but it'll be better than dead weight." The new girl gave a nod before seemingly disappearing as well. I looked around curious to know if anyone else had seen the new blonde only to discover everyone was still watching Patrick and Evelyn who had degraded down to petty name calling.

In a moment of grace only Patrick could pull off, the kid tripped over nothing while not moving. This spun him in an almost half circle giving him a view of Amelia and Arthur at the fountain.

"You're not going to drown my brother in his own fountain, are you?" Patrick gave her a rather questioning look.

"I was planning on it." Amelia chirped back with a smug smile.

"I thought you and Artie were friends?" Evelyn asked dumbfounded. "Normal people don't drown their friends."

"Whoever said I was normal, sweet stuff?" Amelia added teeth to her wicked looking smile, eyes going slightly manic in an impressive way.

"In that case, I'll just have to save him from you Because I'm a hero!" Evelyn declared with her own smirk.

"Oops." Was Amelia's retort as she pushed Arthur backwards straight into the fountain. There was a splash of water as Arthur displaced it and some fish.  
"He's going to be pissed...and cold." Patrick frowned looking at the ground.  
"Artie!" Evelyn raced forward pulling the Englishman out by his collar. She swayed on her feet momentarily before speaking again. "Dude, you need to pick your friends better. Psycho chicks do not make good friends."

"Hey, I resent that you bit..." In a moment of pure genius, or maybe luck, Patrick Kirkland had taken the few seconds prior to begin moving forwards. Of course, being who he is, he tripped over his feet and his face landed squarely in Amelia's chest thus preventing World War Three. "Hello, Patrick. Nice of you to drop by." Patrick's hand went almost immediately to Amelia's shoulders as he removed himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the poor overly red face nation cried out.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Arthur spoke up still in in Evelyn's hold. "Patrick are you molesting Amelia?"

"Wha..." Amelia cut Patrick off with a loud laugh.

"Glad to see you're awake, Cap'n! Poor Patrick just tripped over his feet. Poor kid." She wrapped her arms around Patrick pulling him into a light hug. "When you grow into them you won't trip as much, promise." She smiled at Patrick before turning back to Arthur. "Have a nice dip?" She smirked at him.

* * *

A/N: Another week, another chapter. Are you guys having as much fun as we are? Reviews are loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Captain! Get the fuck off the runt!"

Evelyn hurried to catch up coming to stand beside the girl. The red-head was unfamiliar, but the short, but still taller than her, blonde sitting on him was very much familiar.

_Dude, what is Iggy doing?_

_Looks like trying to kill the kid._ Evelyn watched as Arthur snapped out of his trance looking around him, confused.

"Oh! Paddy, I'm dreadfully sorry... What is going on here, again?" he questioned staring imploringly at the younger who he was still sitting on.

"You were getting off of me," the red-head wheezed. He looked similar to Arthur-the eyebrows being the most outstanding feature, but the dark red hair was more like Scotland's.

"Oh! Quite right! Cheerio!" Arthur rolled off of the kid before sitting up and crossing his legs. America watched as Arthur tried to defend himself against Amelia's questioning. It was strange to see the Brit so unlike his usual stuffy self.

_This must be the brother I haven't met yet,_ Evelyn commented internally.

Alfred shrugged. _If it makes you feel better, I've never seen him either. I was a little preoccupied with other things though._

_Like starting fights you couldn't win?_

_No one else was stopping that Commie bastard!_

_Yeah, yeah..._

"I love you Paddy, you're my favorite, always." He then proceeded to lunge hug the younger brother before a slight snore tore through the air.

Evelyn, who had been smiling to herself, suddenly sobered. Who was what now?

_Hahaha! I'm his favorite! He's lying in his drunken stupor and thinks I'm there._

Evelyn rolled her eyes. Y_eah, that's why he always sides with me, moron._

_He's not siding with you now! He just declared that brat his favorite._

_We'll see about that!_

_I'm still his favorite. _Alfred grumbled silently.

_Pfft. You're not even in the running. Australia and his demon koala are beating you, so just be quiet._

_Iggy..._ He whined pathetically.

"Of course I didn't tell him the MI6 called wanting a time and I may have told them freaking early in the morning as petty revenge for Arthur not letting me get my newest video game." Patrick made an 'I'm innocent' face to go with his story.

Alfred snorted. _Please, I invented that look!_

_Yeah, but I perfected it._ Evelyn smirked before tuning back into the conversation.

"Well that explains the outfit, and I bet you learned a lesson too huh?" Amelia continued to smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't sneak up on Arthur while he's sleeping. No matter how many times I've had to be saved when I try, I shall keep trying and one day I'll win." He nodded his head communicating his perceived awesomeness.

"Hahahah, you are so a Kirkland. Anyway I brought a guest." She held out her hand to Evelyn. "Guest meet Mattress and Sleeper. Mattress, Sleeper meet guest." Amelia had a shit eating grin on her face the whole time she spoke.

"The name's Patrick Kirkland. So do you want to stick around and play with us, Amelia, Guest?" Patrick gave them the puppy eyes. Arthur gave a little snore. Evelyn bit her lip trying to contain her laughter at the loopy and unconscious Brit.

"Sure, name's Evelyn by the way. Want some help getting him off?" She nodded toward the unconscious Englishman using the kid as a pillow.

"I could play a nice little game of war. It'll be fun." Amelia chirped up. She unbuttoned her bulky navy officer jacket and left herself in a just a grey tank top."Of course you'll have to provide the weaponry; mine would most definitely leave more than a few men dead."

Patrick tried to get out from under his older (smaller) brother to no avail. He looked to the American pathetically.

_Looks like the brat needs a hero!_

_Do you really need to declare it every time we help someone? _Evelyn asked unimpressed as she picked up Arthur under each arm. She heaved him up and back grunting slightly with the effort. She had underestimated the Englishman's weight; not that he was overly heavy, but he wasn't as light as he appeared either.

"Boy, Artie needs to lay off the scones. He's heavier than he looks." She adjusted her grip laying Arthur down gently in the grass noticing Amelia hauling Patrick up, not unkindly, by the collar of his shirt.

"How'd you know his name?" Patrick asked a little hostile as he glared at Evelyn. He looked younger than her, but his light green eyes belied his true age; he had seen and experienced a lot more than the new America. No matter how many memories of Alfred's she had seen, her own eyes would never reflect the darkness Patrick's hid.

Evelyn rubbed the back of her neck. Why wouldn't she know his name? She had only stayed with him for a few months, but, for some reason, she said, "Amelia told me before we got here." Amelia turned and looked at her, eyes narrowing slightly, but she didn't say anything. Evelyn cleared her throat choosing to change the subject. "So, Nerf war huh? Got any extra guns?"

Patrick eyes lit up as a shit eating grin crossed his face."Yep, sure do. Since your hu... a gir..." Evelyn raised an eyebrow noticing as he corrected himself quickly. Could he not sense she was a nation? "An American, I'll let you have the guns instead of the grenades and short range weaponry." He nervously rubbed the back of his head and moved back towards the porch. America bristled at the implied insult behind the ginger's words. Just because the New World nation _preferred_ guns, didn't mean he didn't know how to use other weapons.

Approaching one of the stationary box benches, Patrick flipped the lid open revealing more of the plastic weaponry.

Evelyn's eyes lit up. She had played war games with the Secret Service before, but playing with Artie and his brother had to take the game to a whole new level. She surveyed the choices briefly before snatching up a revolver and shotgun with the extra ammunition. She could feel Alfred's disapproval as he forcefully pushed her aside reaching for his own weapon of choice-a sniper rifle-attaching all the weapons and extra clips to her belt and against her back.

_If you want to survive in a game with nations, you have to be prepared_. He told her as he worked.

_You sound like Artie._ She pouted. The girl had yet to win any of her sparring matches against the Brit without Alfred's help.

_Who do you think taught me?_

She pushed his consciousness to the side in retaliation. Evelyn pulled back the cocking mechanism on the revolver striking a pose reminiscent of the romanticised view of cowboys in the Old West. "Let's do this!"

"I hope you know how to do more than pull a trigger. MI6 guys are pretty elite." Patrick gave her a smug smile.

Alfred pushed her aside more than a little peeved that his skills were being underestimated...again. The last time that happened was during World War I and he had shown them! He laughed, his influence forcing Evelyn's voice into the deeper tones. "Ha! I'm the best gunman on either side of the Pond. This'll be a piece of cake." Evelyn shoved him back, annoyed at how often the other America was taking control without asking today. They had established this; it was her body damn it! "And so modest too." She muttered under her breath.

"I wouldn't really call calling yourself the best is modest on any level." Patrick raised one of his thick eyebrows at her.

"It's called sarcasm." Evelyn snapped.

"So, you suck?"

"I didn't say that either." The American defended herself leveling her best "Arthur glare" at the teenage nation.

"But you said it was sarcasm so if you were being sarcastic about being good you must suck. Are all Americans this dumb?" The glare did not affect any of the Kirkland brothers who were used to such looks.

"Watch who you're calling dumb runt!"

"I'm taller than you, idiot!"

"I'm older! So, you're a runt."

"And you leathcheann dúr"

"Brat neamhaibí!" Evelyn responded unconsciously slipping into Irish.

"You speak Irish? That's so cool! Ydych chi'n siarad Cymraeg?"

"Sorry, I think you're asking me if I speak Welsh, but not entirely sure. Cymru is the old name for Wales right? So, Cymreag would be Welsh...don't think America has had enough Welsh immigration for that..."

In a moment of grace only Patrick could pull off, the kid tripped over nothing while not moving. This spun him in an almost half circle giving him a view of Amelia and Arthur at the fountain.

"You're not going to drown my brother in his own fountain, are you?" Patrick gave her a rather questioning look.

"I was planning on it." Amelia chirped back with a smug smile.

"I thought you and Artie were friends?" Evelyn asked dumbfounded. "Normal people don't drown their friends."

"Whoever said I was normal, sweet stuff?" Amelia added teeth to her wicked looking smile, eyes shining with a manicness bordering on insanity .

"In that case, I'll just have to save him from you Because I'm a hero!" Alfred declared as he pushed her aside, smirking.

"Oops." Amelia retorted as she pushed Arthur backwards straight into the fountain.

"He's going to be pissed...and cold." Patrick frowned looking at the ground.

"Artie!" Evelyn raced forward pulling the Englishman out by his collar. Alfred pushed the stunned consciousness aside (she didn't think Amelia would actually do it) positioning the Brit so he wouldn't fall in again.

"Dude, you need to pick your friends better. Psycho chicks do not make good friends." He shot a mental look at Evelyn before squashing the thought.

_You did not just insinuate that I'm a "psycho chick."_ She said threateningly.

"Hey, I resent that you bit..." Amelia began hostilely.

Patrick prevented the fight before it could begin. He tripped over his own feet and face-planted in Amelia's chest.

"Hello, Patrick. Nice of you to drop by." Patrick's hand went almost immediately to Amelia's shoulders as he stood up stumbling backwards.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the poor overly red face nation cried out.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Arthur spoke up still in in Evelyn's hold. "Patrick are you molesting Amelia?"

"Wha..." Amelia cut Patrick off with a loud laugh.

"Glad to see you're awake, Cap'n! Poor Patrick just tripped over his feet. Poor kid." She wrapped her arms around Patrick pulling him into a light hug making the teen-aged nation go even redder. "When you grow into them you won't trip as much, promise." She smiled at Patrick before turning back to Arthur. "Have a nice dip?" She smirked at him.

"You just tried to drown him. How do you think he feels?" Evelyn snapped helping the sopping wet Brit out. She really didn't know what Amelia's game was and it was starting to annoy her.

* * *

A/N: Poor Evelyn, pissing off Amelia and it's not even really her. Oh well...Reviews are loved!


End file.
